


Pancake Mix

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [21]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash Lynx Lives, Bickering, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Shorter Wong Lives, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Shorter is ridiculous, Ash is exasperated and Eiji adores this relationship.[Prompt 21: “Please tell me you didn’t order thirty-seven things of blueberry pancake mix.”]





	Pancake Mix

When Ash walks into the living room with _that_ look on his face, eyebrows raised and a smile twitching on his lips, Eiji just knows something ridiculous is about to happen.

He is correct.

“Shorter, you left your Amazon account open on the laptop,” Ash says to Shorter, who sprawls on the couch with his head on Eiji’s lap.

“Oh shit, you didn’t, like, order loads of shit on my account, did you?” Shorter says, sitting up.

“Of course not,” Ash says. “But before I logged out of your account, I saw something rather interesting.”

“What sort of interesting?” Eiji says, wondering what Shorter might have ordered to get this reaction out of Ash. Boys Love manga? Porn? Sex toys? Something really random like a rubber duck for the bathtub?

“You’ll see,” Ash says, shooting Eiji a smile. “Shorter Wong… Please tell me you didn’t order thirty-seven things of blueberry pancake mix.”

Eiji’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Thirty-seven… packets of blueberry pancake mix.”

“Why would he order that?” Eiji says, frowning.

“Why indeed?” Ash says, and a grin spreads across his face.

“Uh…” Shorter grins sheepishly. “I really like blueberry pancake mix.”

“No shit,” Ash says, and Eiji bursts out laughing.


End file.
